


a lovely night

by lovemuffin432



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Elias is a bitch, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No Spoilers, Peter is trying his best, Wholesome, at least i dont think so, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemuffin432/pseuds/lovemuffin432
Summary: //“You shouldn’t have worn those high heeled shoes if you knew they were going to hurt, Elias.”There was an audible *hmph*, and it took all Peter had not to laugh.//peter takes elias on a walk to show him a beautiful view. elias believes he has better things to do
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	a lovely night

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy! inspired by thomas sanders' cover of "a lovely night" from la la land with ben j pierce, but also the original.
> 
> context - at the point this thing starts, the boys are. between marriages (not for long amirite ayyyy)

“Where on _earth_ are we going, Peter?” Elias tugged on his overcoat apprehensively, as he trudged behind Peter. 

“What, your eldritch eye powers can’t just tell you for me?” The larger man gestured dramatically. Leading the way, Peter was, as ever, Elias’ polar opposite; cavalier and inappropriately jubilant.

“Apparently not, and it’s utterly _unnerving_ . What is at the top of this goddamned hill that is _so_ important that you had to drag me out here for it?” The man might as well have been stomping about, with his fists held adamantly by his side, like a petulant toddler. Actually, he was.

“I _told_ you; I have to show you something. We’re almost there, so you can stop fussing.” They walked in disdainful silence for a moment, and Peter added; “You shouldn’t have worn those high heeled shoes if you knew they were going to hurt, Elias.” There was an audible _*hmph*,_ and it took all Peter had not to laugh. 

Elias muttered under his breath; “This had better be good.” 

After another minute or so of walking, the slope evened out, and the pair found themselves atop the hill, looking out over the sunset. 

From this point, one could look right out on the horizon, where the ocean shimmered in shades of pink and orange and purple and blue. The clouds were illuminated in the same way, sparse, yet perfectly placed, and behind it all was the golden rays of the sun, turned carnelian as dusk approached, trees and towns silhouetted in its eminent glow. 

Peter stopped, and stared out at the view, an almost oafish grin spreading across his face. 

“Would you look at that...” 

“What?” Elias, try as he might, couldn’t grasp what was happening. “What am I looking at?” He too, stared out, but was confused, rather than astonished. 

“Isn’t it just _beautiful_?” As Peter continued to take in the view, mouth agape like a codfish, Elias realised what he was supposed to be seeing.

“This is it? A lookout point?” 

Peter nodded, his smile growing, almost roguish. 

Elias was _outraged_. 

“Are you _kidding me_ ? Peter, you absolute _ass!_ I cannot believe you, you _actually_ brought me out here, away from my work, away from the _Institute_ , for _this?”_ As he continued to rant and rave, steam practically pouring out of his ears, he began to pace back and forth, turning away from Peter. 

He griped on, throwing around insults and accusations, almost as if Peter were not there at all, and gradually the conversation shifted into more general criticisms.

“-and _this_ is why we never lasted, you know. You don’t _listen,_ and you certainly don’t care what I want, or else you would’ve _asked me_ before you _dragged_ me up here for _nothing,_ you _bastard!”_ As Elias finished his sentence, he turned around to face Peter, whom he’d imagined would have been standing there, ashamed of himself; _serves him right_. 

Instead, Peter was down on one knee, an open ring-box in his hands, staring at Elias the same way he had been gaping at the gorgeous view. 

He smiled that genuine, devoted smile, and Elias was completely _gone_. 

Any pre-formed sentences, any sort of response vanished in an instant, and now he was the one whose mouth was agape, his mind entirely blank. 

All he could manage was that single nod, but one supposes that was all he needed.

**_bonus/timeskip cos im lazy_ **

Elias absentmindedly brushed his fingertips up and down Peter’s arm, leaning against the taller man. Peter’s arms were wrapped gently around Elias, and their heads rested together on Elias’ shoulder. 

Elias held his left hand out in front of him, and admired the ring for a moment, before moving his hand and simply staring out at the now starlit sky. 

“The view isn’t all that bad from here, is it? I suppose you were right.” 

Peter hummed tiredly, holding him a little tighter. 

“Almost as beautiful as you, dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated. this was written quite late at night bcos i am emo


End file.
